1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a novel planking system utilizing an inventive groove design, combinations of planks having an inventive tongue-and-groove configuration, and methods of assembling planks to accommodate the expansion and contraction of the assembled planks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood panels and planks are commonly used for various structures, including decks, porches, walls, and the like. Composite materials offer many benefits over natural wood products for these uses, including improved durability and enhanced moisture resistance. However, wood composites still expand and contract with changes in temperature and moisture like natural wood, which can cause unwanted buckling when these products are used in tongue-and-groove arrangements. In particular, tongue-and-groove arrangements are commonly used in the construction of covered porches, where a small uniform space between each plank is desirable, and where wood composite materials have become increasingly popular. There are two main concerns that arise during the assembly and installation of porch planks when wood or wood composites are used. The first problem is efficiently creating a small space between the planks that is uniform and that can be maintained throughout the installation process. The second problem is accommodating the expansion and contraction of the planks after installation is complete.
Previous attempts to relieve the pressure between planks upon the expansion of the interconnected boards have utilized a “crush bead” located on the tip of the tongue of the plank in anticipation of it being crushed during expansion. Although these crush beads do create the desired space during installation, they do not always crush wider the compressive forces of the adjacent planks, resulting in buckling of the interconnected boards. This especially common in composite tongue-and-groove configurations due to the high compressive strength of the wood composite materials from which the planks and crush beads are formed. It is therefore desirable to have planks or panels with a tongue-and-groove configuration that create the desired space, while at the same time accommodating the expansion and contraction of the interconnected boards.